<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Copy by iwasbotwp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249760">Copy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasbotwp/pseuds/iwasbotwp'>iwasbotwp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Co-workers, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing, M/M, Multi, Polyjuice Potion, Sex While Using Polyjuice Potion, Smut, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasbotwp/pseuds/iwasbotwp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco knows they took one of his hairs, but the question remains what Hermione and Harry used it for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020Kinktober</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Copy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Kinktober 2020 hosted by <a href="https://www.facebook.com/groups/restricted.section.fanfic">The Restricted Section</a> and <a href="https://www.facebook.com/groups/569708090336443">Kinks of Knockturn Alley</a><br/>My chosen kink was Transformation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"You want to talk about the hair you took last week, Granger?"</p><p>Watching the blush bloom across her face was supremely satisfying after the number of hours he'd spent planning this confrontation. She had failed to be as sly as she apparently thought when dusting him off before a presentation last Thursday afternoon.</p><p>In the past, Granger had occasionally pointed out if his tie was askew as they rode the lift down to the Wizengamot. But that day, she’d <em> touched </em> him, shooting a jolt to his stomach, even if it was just a slow swipe of her hand along the back of his shoulder. Her excuse of finding lint would have worked on most wizards. Too bad she hadn’t realized the sorts of charms built into his tailored suits.</p><p>Adding to his suspicion, she had been unable to look him in the eye since Monday morning. Even when discussing their current case, she’d been less verbose than usual. She had even fumbled her quill when he said, "I dare say this case is going to force the change of more than one law before the year is out. Would you agree it's <em> transformative</em>, Granger?" He had snickered when the quill fluttered to the ground and she had come up from under her desk with a red face.</p><p>This morning, Potter had popped in and for the five minutes he'd been there, it had taken an immense amount of self-control not to break out laughing at him. Was there a word for being simultaneously embarrassed and aroused? If so, that is how he would have described Potter.</p><p>Draco had carefully chosen his wardrobe today to define his best assets. He'd made sure to get up from his desk in their shared office often, walking around to do little things which magic could have accomplished for him. Rarely in the past had he chosen to peruse their bookshelves for a text he could have summoned. Standing right next to Granger's chair to retrieve a file was something he’d never deigned to do before today. Meanwhile, Granger had spent her day trying not to be caught staring, especially when his belt had been eye level and only inches away. </p><p>Considering the evidence, Draco suspected he knew exactly what Granger and Potter had been up to over the weekend. In fact, though he wasn't quite foolhardy enough to bet the entire Malfoy fortune on it, he would have bet every Knut of the inheritance he had received from his mother, he was that sure.</p><p>Still avoiding direct eye contact, Granger stumbled over a reply. "Wha— I don't—"</p><p>"Granger. When you and I go into court, you're brilliant. But we both know you need to read and regurgitate, or have prepared your answers ahead of time. So, here in our office, don't try to bullshit me."</p><p>The little doors on the bottom of the clock on their wall opened and two birds flew out, obviously startling Granger. “Shake a tail-feather,” the little blue one that landed on his desk said with a cheeky wink. “Don’t forget to check for extra ink,” sang the yellow one that hopped across Granger’s desk. The birds flew back to their perch and the door shut, their jobs as alarms set for a pending deposition completed. His partner couldn't have looked any more relieved as she jumped up and grabbed a stack of parchment, a quill, and an inkpot. </p><p>"Can't be late. We're finally getting to question Snyde today," she said with patently false brightness, rushing towards the door. </p><p>He managed to feign disappointment until she was past him before allowing a slow smirk to spread across his face. He had timed that little tête-à-tête perfectly.</p><p>This point was only driven home when Granger had swerved into the ladies loo after their four hour long session questioning the other side's witness. For a moment, Draco considered waiting her out, but decided he didn't want to deviate from his plan.</p>
<hr/><p>In their office bright and early the next morning, Draco was waiting to see which way he'd have to play it. He figured he had four options. </p><p>It was Friday, so there was the small possibility she’d call in sick and take a long weekend to avoid him completely. He had dismissed this idea for a variety of reasons based on everything he knew about her.</p><p>There was no way she had kept their interaction a secret from Potter, so options two and three both involved seeing that ridiculous head of black hair in his space today, whether alone or with Granger.</p><p>The final option was that she might just walk in at 7:30 with her Muggle latte, extra shot of espresso, in hand, acting like it was any other day. It was the scenario with the highest odds, as far as he was concerned. Gryffindor bravery and all that rot.</p><p>“Malfoy.” The door swung open, admitting Potter. Alone. Option two it was then.</p><p>"Potter," he acknowledged without raising his eyes. Deliberately, he flipped a page on his desk, the rate of his heart accelerating, but with no outward sign of his excitement showing. Verbal sparring with Potter always left him… exhilarated.</p><p>The other wizard cleared his throat. Out of the corner of his eye Draco watched him fiddle with one cuff of his Auror robes.</p><p>Sighing and rolling his eyes, he finally looked up and raised a brow. "Can I help you with something? Or did you just drop by to ogle me?" </p><p>To Potter’s credit, he didn't appear as flustered as expected. Draco licked his lips and leaned back in his chair.</p><p>"I've come to talk about Hermione."</p><p>"Obviously."</p><p>Potter crossed his arms. "She told me about your insinuation."</p><p>"Inference."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I came to a logical conclusion based on reasoning and evidence."</p><p>“How can you be sure your conclusion is correct?”</p><p>“Are you going to try to convince me that one of you wanted to be me in public? That you thought it’d be nice not to be recognized out in Diagon Alley as “The Savior” for an hour, so you chose to Polyjuice into Draco Malfoy instead? No, you’d choose a nameless, unknown Muggle for that. And while I would not have believed either of you would sink to larceny, you’d already decided to steal my identity, so I checked my vault balances and the Manor. Nothing out of the ordinary in either spot. There was the slim possibility you had decided to play at being me somewhere I wouldn’t be recognized in the Muggle world. But again, why me specifically? No, there was only one logical conclusion here.”</p><p>Draco watched Potter sigh and push up his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. Lately, when their paths intersected in the lift or a meeting, he'd been thinking about being the one to sweep those glasses aside and what would inevitably follow if he did. It only grew worse when Potter came round to see Granger and they exchanged the sort of brief public kiss that spoke of confident affection. What would it feel like to have Potter’s lips brush across his after a lunch break, in a promise of more once they were home that night?</p><p>Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Potter broke him out of his reverie. "Did it occur to you she never took a hair?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"She said she tried to deny it."</p><p>"Is that what she called it?"</p><p>Potter sighed. "Let's just leave it as a misunderstanding."</p><p>"Is that what <em> you're </em> calling it? I don't think so." </p><p>"Fine," Potter bit out. "I'm sorry. <em> We're </em> sorry. Just leave her alone when she comes in."</p><p>"Apology accepted."</p><p>Draco watched dispassionately at the surprise and suspicion that flitted across Potter’s face as he waited to see if there would be any threat now they’d both shown their cards. If the tables were turned, and Granger were <em> his </em> to protect—</p><p>"You understand—" Potter carried on with intimidating words, but Draco had already tuned him out. It was enough to know they were of the same ilk, in this at least. He fully intended to keep this between them anyway, so the particulars of Potter’s coercion tactics didn’t matter.</p><p>Cutting him off, Draco negligently waved a hand. "Yes, yes. I agree to not say anything. You can scurry back to your own office now. Some of us have work to do."</p><p>Potter stood there, momentarily flabbergasted. With a shake of his head and a twitch of his lips that could almost be mistaken for a smile, he turned to leave. Draco let him put his fingers over the door handle before he drawled, "There's just one thing."</p><p>Standing up, he waited for Potter to turn around. In three strides, Draco closed the space between them, leaning his hand against the margin between the door and its frame.</p><p>In a fair show of bravado, Potter did not move a centimeter. "Yes?"</p><p>Draco leaned down, closing the few inches’ gap. He was close enough to notice that Potter smelled faintly of sandalwood; he watched Potter's Adam's apple bob. "Next time, all you need to do is ask for one."</p><p>An artery in the side of Potter’s neck thrummed and Draco pushed off the doorway to walk away before he gave in to the urge to lave his tongue along it.</p><p>He heard the click of the door behind him as he stood staring mindlessly at the bookshelf. He willed his cock back down from its burgeoning state.</p><p><em> That had gone perfectly. </em> </p><p>He was still silently congratulating himself and picturing his next steps when Granger slipped into the room, a coffee clutched tightly in one hand and a defiant spark in her eyes. Draco nodded at her in passing and they both took their seats.</p><p>As the day progressed without Draco saying a word about her and Potter’s sexual predilections, he observed her incrementally relaxing. She had obviously expected a verbal engagement, even with the pseudo-promise Potter had extracted.</p><p>Granger had shown up in what she referred to as one of her "power suits"—the sort she reserved for the days when they opened arguments or closed on cases before the court. In his head, he referred to them as her ‘fuck me suits’. Considering the number of times he had caught that twat McLaggen ogling her arse, or Theo unable to look away from her tits, he knew he wasn't the only one who thought that.</p><p>She had come prepared for an engagement of wits today, and chosen this ensemble... with a blouse that showed the swell of her cleavage, matched with a form-fitting A-line skirt, and high heels that couldn’t be ignored when she walked. He could only deduce that the minx had always known exactly what every letch in the Ministry thought.</p><p>It took immense willpower to spend the rest of the day researching what they’d learned from Snyde yesterday and act as if she had no effect upon him. All he wanted to do was bend her over her desk and find out what sort of knickers she wore. </p><p>His near-constant state of arousal for the past seven hours had been fueled by a parade of images in his mind. Were her knickers black, blue, or perhaps green, just for him? Did the pert globes of her arse peek below the material? Or was she the sort to wear a thong? Lace or silk? The only thing that didn’t vary in his musings was how soaked he would find the gusset of her panties. Except when he imagined finding she wore nothing at all underneath that skirt. </p><p>It only got more depraved from there. He imagined lifting her up against the bookshelves and fucking her with her legs wrapped so securely around his waist that her heels left marks in his back. Afterward, he would pocket her knickers and tell her only Potter could retrieve them. </p><p>While that was a pleasant daydream, he couldn’t decide if maybe instead, Potter could walk in part-way through to discover them at it. He would tell them not to stop on his account, then touch himself while watching. After Draco had finished with Granger, Potter would ask which of them was going to help with ‘his not-so-little problem’.</p><p>In addition to Potter’s stupid glasses and utterly kissable lips, Draco had spent an inordinate amount of time thinking about what the man’s cock looked like, and what sort of sounds he made when he came.</p><p><em> Concentrate on work, </em>he reminded himself more than once.</p><p>At long last, it was time for the final, carefully plotted scene of this act of his play. Thirty minutes before they normally left for the day, Draco pulled out his wand to non-verbally set privacy spells on the door and room. He then stood up and moved around to the front of his desk, facing Granger. Waiting until her eyes trailed up to regard him, he deliberately adjusted the large bulge in the front of his trousers.</p><p>Staring at the outline of his length, her pupils dilated and she bit her bottom lip. He wondered if she noted a twitch when a pulse throbbed through him.</p><p>He cleared his throat and her gaze snapped back up to his face, her cheeks pink.</p><p>“It occurred to me I don’t know which of you drank the Polyjuice, and I find myself… intrigued by the possibilities.”</p><p>He moved closer, while she sat seemingly frozen. “Was it you, fulfilling a fantasy to be a man? Did you want to know what it felt like to have a cock? To have <em> mine</em>?"</p><p>He paused right in front of her desk.</p><p>"Malfoy—"</p><p>"No, you're going to let me speak."</p><p>She leaned back in her chair, her defiant mein from this morning returning. Draco could work with defiance. Had been for years now.</p><p>"How much did you enjoy stroking it, feeling it grow harder in your hand? Letting Potter explore it with you? Finding out how sensitive the head really is, and how good it feels to grab the base in a tight grip. Did you taste the first drop of pre-cum after swiping your thumb over it, sucking it off as your lover watched? Or did you let Potter have the honor of licking it off?"</p><p>She squirmed in her seat, but didn't interrupt again.</p><p>"It must have given you a rush to feel the strength in my arms and thighs as you took control over Potter in a way you never could in your own body. You hopefully had him on his knees, putting that mouth of his to good use while you told him exactly how to to take every inch of me down his throat."</p><p>Draco unabashedly gave himself a squeeze, needing relief from the building pressure. He observed Hermione's lips locked shut while she breathed measuredly through her nose. She did not appear ready to confirm or deny his thoughts, but she also didn't look prepared to walk out without hearing more. </p><p>"Where would you most want to come? On his tongue would be tempting. But I hope you'd go for the full experience while inhabiting my body. Finding out what it feels like to thrust into a truly tight heat. Starting out by carefully working each inch in as he clenches around you. Soon your thighs are slapping on his, while you're watching <em> my cock </em>sliding in and out of his arse over and over. You’d be lost to the sensation, wanting to go slow to draw out the pleasure, but inevitably following your body's imperative to go faster, harder. Panting and groaning in time with him. Until you feel a tingle moving down your spine and your bollocks tightening up, and you lose any rhythm you had. Gripping Potter’s hips and feeling a burn in your thighs. But you can't stop now. The only thing you can do is bury yourself to the hilt as pulse after pulse shoots through you while sweet oblivion melts your brain."</p><p>Fuck, he needed to get a handle on himself. He was already uncomfortably hard. </p><p>Granger’s eyes had glossed over. Even as he moved around to her side of the desk, she stared straight ahead to where he had been standing. He watched her breath catch when he reached a finger over her shoulder and trailed it up her arm. Pausing when he encountered a curl, he couldn’t resist wrapping it around his finger and giving it a tug. </p><p>“Or,” he drawled, “was it that <em> you </em> wanted to shag Draco Malfoy, and convinced Potter it would be better to have him play my role instead of approaching the real me? Pity, because I would have agreed.” Granger released a small gasp when he leaned to whisper in her ear. “Even today, after getting confirmation of what you’d done from the both of you, I spent the whole day thinking about what you would smell like, taste like... how wet I could get you, and how drenched we'd both be by the end, our come mixing together on your thighs."</p><p>He could see her hardened nipples jutting out against the shear fabric of her blouse. From this angle it would be easy to reach down the low cut front, skip a hand along her breast and rub over the peak with his thumb. Find out how tight of a pinch she found pleasurable. He vowed that one day, he would.</p><p>"If you were too embarrassed to ask, Potter could have approached me instead. Asked me to come over on some pretext, like working after hours in a more comfortable setting than here. Perhaps dinner to celebrate winning a case. Don't think I haven't fantasized about him doing just that and it leading to me with my face buried in your sweet cunt."</p><p>She gasped. </p><p>There was no going back now, not from this. Not that he cared. All signs pointed to her not wanting him to stop either. He observed her now-closed eyes and tightly clenched hands in her lap. Grabbing her chair, he yanked it back from her desk, causing a small yelp from her. Planting himself in the space she’d just been, her surprised panting breath fanned over his erection. Not for the first time, he contemplated that she knew exactly what he was packing inside his pants.</p><p>"What makes you sure about any of that?" She'd found her voice again. Crossing her arms under her breasts, she drew his eyes to them. He thought again how unfair it was that he'd never even seen her tits, but she had seen every inch of him.</p><p>He shrugged. “I’m not.”</p><p>For a moment she looked smug. Couldn't let that last too long, at least today.</p><p>"I wanked in the shower this morning." He watched with delight as that one sentence sunk in and her eyes flitted down. He continued, "I was imagining Potter being the one who initiated all this, instead of you. Him talking you into becoming me, of him wanting me. With you agreeing, reluctantly at first, but relishing the role once you drank the Polyjuice. In my fantasy, he was kneeling below the shower’s spray, sucking me off. But I would just as happily let him have his way with me, in <em> any way </em> he wanted.”</p><p>As he pushed the thought on her, he wondered how far could be too far. There were numerous scenarios to explore. But at the same time, he wanted to leave her with the weekend looming and unable to satisfy this particular itch. At least until such a time as either she or Potter worked up the nerve to approach him. Just a little bit more…</p><p>"Have you taken a man in your arse before, Granger?"</p><p>Her nostrils flared. He was sure she had. The question was, in what body?</p><p>"I'll let you in on a little secret, and maybe someday you'll return the favor." He stroked himself languidly, wanted nothing more than to open his fly to feel skin on skin. She watched his movements, unconsciously licking her lips. He stopped only to reach out and lift her chin with his finger, forcing her to see the heat in his eyes. "I have, and it feels amazing."</p><p>He ran his thumb along her jaw, then skirted the corner of her mouth. He almost had decided to see what she would do if he placed it over her lips. Would she open them?</p><p>"You see, Granger," he continued, "I'm willing to try anything and everything pleasurable. Having someone inside me while I, or they, stroke my cock is certainly on my list of pleasurable activities."</p><p>Abruptly, he pulled himself away, pushing off the desk to walk towards the door. He felt sure he heard a small moan escape her. He chuckled, but didn’t stop until he made it to the cloak rack and retrieved his robes. Salazar knew he couldn’t leave without covering up the tent in his trousers.</p><p>When he looked at her again, the pupils of her eyes had nearly swallowed the golden-brown of her irises, and her cheeks were flushed. Gods, she was gorgeous. He hoped he had played his moves correctly so he could get to see the rest of her soon.</p><p>“I’m left wondering one final thing. Did you manage to find out how quick my refractory period is? Because if not, just so you know for next time—”</p><p>She opened her mouth like she was going to protest.</p><p>He cut her off with a tutting noise. “Let’s not pretend there isn’t going to be a next time. Potter certainly didn't try when he left here this morning." He pulled his robes on and began buttoning the front. "As a side note, my suits repel liquids and lint. Takes a moment for the charms to recognize unwanted bits that came from me. That hair you snagged would have been gone in another minute. You got lucky."</p><p>He smirked when she narrowed her eyes. </p><p>"As I was saying, for next time, I can be ready to go again in under ten minutes, so feel free to experiment during the hour. And if the two of you ever want more than a copy of me, or have kinks beyond this I can help you explore, invite me over. I guarantee I'll be there, no matter what my calendar says.”</p><p>Her mouth was still open when he left their office. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much <a href="/users/HeartOfAspen/">HeartOfAspen</a> for being the best beta in the world! Never for a moment did you hesitate when I said I was sending you over 3500 words of nothing but filth. And thanks to <a href="/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/dreamsofdramione/">dreamsofdramione</a> for a graphic you pulled straight from my mind.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>